Stowaways
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Mutopia is a great place for the kids to play and have adventures, yet sometimes one has to be careful where they play, as sometimes, some adventures aren't much fun at all! Maybe even dangerous! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya Readers, hope you're all doing fine this Sunday! On this rare occasion I've had a plot bunny attack me! A short story I've been wanting to write for a while yet couldn't think of a good plot, but I think I got one now! lol!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

**Stowaways**

**Chapter One**

Mutopia, it was always busy during the daytime hours, or rather night-time hours depending how you looked at it.

The Underground City lay below the City of Chicago in Illinois, a home for outcasts and mutants alike, were they all lived and worked together in Harmony.

On this particular day, Mutopia's dear friends from outside, mainly New York were visiting for a few days which they often did when they needed a break from the craziness of the City that never sleeps.

Not that Chicago was any different from New York, being just as big a city and just as busy, but within the underground village, the new Yorkers could get a much needed break and be around others just like them.

The turtles, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo and the Lizard Lady Monalisa sat together in the Mess Hall with Tyroth the Dragon and his wife Sephie the Gecko as they discussed what would be on the agenda for days they were with them.

* * *

"...So we thought maybe another picnic under the stars on one of the Islands in Lake Michigan." Sephie clarified "And Leona has built a rowing boat she wants to test out so we can have a row on the lake!"

"Amazing!" Mona said gleefully "At Casey's Farmhouse we built rafts and sailed along the river! I especially love laying back and looking at the sky as we sailed along! It was always so relaxing!"

"You betcha!" Michelangelo agreed, then he thought for a moment wondering if he could treat Kate to a romantic sail in the boat on the Lake.

"Well it's something we can do for fun!" Tyroth said "Yet we'll still have to be careful as the fishermen are always out in the early hours!"

"When the fish are more active yeah!" Donatello added.

"And I suppose we still get the same butt kicking action topside?" Raphael asked in a hopefully voice.

"No fear of that Raph." Tyroth smirked "There's still the odd troublemaker up there somewhere!"

"Sounds good to me!" Raphael grinned and Mona felt a tingle run up her spine as she saw her mate's evil smirk.

* * *

"Come out, come out wherever you are!"

The grown-ups looked up and they saw Sonia the Chameleon walking in looking around from the doorway.

"I'm gonna find you!" she said in a song song voice You can't hide from me!"

"Sonia!" Tyroth asked "What are you up to Kid?"

"Hey Uncle Tyroth!" Sonia said with a smile "Me, Pandora, Kemeko and the Geckolings are playing Hide and seek!

"Are you eh?" Leonardo smiled.

"Yeah!" Sonia said "Problem is! I've looked everywhere for the past half hour and I still haven't found them!"

"They become that good at hiding eh?" Donatello asked "Scamps eh?"

"Tell me about it!" Michelangelo said, "I remember a time when Pandora and I played hide and seek and she accidentally ended up in the sewers and couldn't find her way home!"

"I remember that!" said Donatello "But at least we found her!"

"Well Leo did!" Michelangelo said "And Pandora was safe and sound!"

"At least there's no fear of the kids getting lost outside of Mutopia!" Sephie chuckled "You can't get outside so easily! Not with Hacker's technology!"

"True that!" Tyroth agreed "Don't worry Sonia! I'm sure you'll find them without any trouble!"

"Thanks Uncle Tyroth!" Sonia grinned then went off to continue her search for Pandora, Kemeko and the Geckolings.

* * *

No sooner did Sonia run off than there was a shout from the kitchen making everyone jump and they looked towards the hole in the wall to see Louie waving some wooden spoons and metal ladles in his arms and yelling.

"Shoo! Shoo! Get out of the kitchen you little monsters!"

Tyroth frowned.

"Rats?" he asked as he understood the mutant cockroaches's passion for hygiene, despite the fact he was what people would call vermin topside.

"Or real cockroaches?" Michelangelo offered that was until he saw Pandora, Kemeko, Freya and Loki fleeing from a door in the side with Louie chasing after them looking red faced and furious.

The smaller children were looking slightly scared but Pandora was laughing hard.

"Get out of here you little rascals!" Louie shouted "The next time I catch you hiding in my giant soup pots I'll put you in the chowder!"

Pandora turned around and pulled faces at Louie.

"I'd like to see you try!" she taunted.

"Why you!" Louie roared and turned to the mutant Turtle/Lizard hybrid who stood just out of reach of him, but before he could go any further, Tyroth stopped him.

"Louie!"

The cockroach turned to the Dragon, temporarily forgetting about chasing the children.

"What in the name of Odin is going on here?" the bewildered dragon asked whilst Sephie, Mona, Raphael and Leonardo shot glares at the children.

"I found those little beasts hiding in my giant soup pots!" Louie growled pointing one of his ladles at the kids, and Pandora pouted.

"We're not beasts!"

"Quiet you!" Raphael warned.

"Were they?" Tyroth asked raising an eyebrow and turning to the kids.

"It was Pandora's idea!" Loki accused pointing at Pandora.

"Yeah!" Freya agreed and Kemeko only nodded.

"Squealers!" Pandora hissed.

"Hamato Pandora!" Mona said sternly and folding her arms.

"We were just playing!" Pandora protested.

"The kitchen's not a playground it's dangerous!" Louie cut in "Not to mention your dirty feet and hands are all over my best pots!"

"Louie!" Mona held up a hand "It's alright, we'll deal with the kids."

* * *

Louie grumbled and started to mutter about having to scrub the pots with bleach then looked to the side to see Patch the Badger walking in with a basket full of vegetables she had gathered from the greenhouses.

"I gathered the veggies you wanted Chef!" the badger called cheerfully then her face fell as she saw the furious look on the Cockroaches face.

"You okay Chef?" she asked.

"Can you help me for a few in the kitchen Patch?" Louie asked "Got some germs to kill!"

Patch nodded then saw the kids, especially Pandora glaring at Louie before following the cockroach into the kitchen.

* * *

Once they had gone, the grown ups turned to the children.

"Alright you four." Tyroth said kneeling down to the kid's levels "What were you doing in the kitchen?"

"We were looking for a place to hide!" Kemeko explained.

"Then Pandora suggested the kitchen!" Freya added.

"And then we saw the big pots on the floor!" Loki said.

"Seemed like a good hiding place!" Pandora shrugged.

"Pandora!" Raphael also knelt down and took his daughter's shoulders so she could look at him "How many times have we told you not to play in kitchens?"

Pandora looked innocent for a second as she tried to think.

"Um..."

"Over a hundred times!" Raphael clarified "Doesn't matter if it's back home or here or at April and Casey's apartment or the farmhouse, kitchens are dangerous places!"

"Same goes for you Kemeko!" Leonardo said also kneeling down to his adopted daughter's level "As Louie said, kitchen's aren't playgrounds! And also you shouldn't follow Pandora when she tells you to do something!"

"Likewise to you Freya, Loki!" Sephie agreed "If Pandora told you to jump off a bridge would you do it?"

"We'd fly!" Loki answered to which Tyroth sighed and Sephie put her head in her hands and groaned.

* * *

Michelangelo looked at Donatello and nudged him.

"Remind you of anyone?" he asked.

Donatello nodded in agreement.

"Pandora's so like her dad! When he was her age!"

Michelangelo nodded and chuckled.

"Like father like daughter!"

* * *

"Words fail me!" Tyroth groaned then looked at his son and daughter "That's not the point!" he said "You don't follow! You're not sheep!"

"And Pandora!" Raphael said in a low toned voice "Don't lead the other kids astray! You might want to go off and have adventures but don't put the other kids in danger! If you're the eldest of the other three, if you don't count Sonia, you have to be responsible!"

Pandora looked down.

"Yes Daddy." she said "Sorry daddy, sorry mummy."

"Good girl!" Raphael said "Hugs and kisses?" he held his hands up so Pandora could walk into his arms and she hugged him.

Mona also joined in the hug, and the other children followed suite and hugged their parents after saying sorry.

"Now I think you kids have to go and apologise to Louie as well." Tyroth said "Come on!"

* * *

So saying he lead the kids along with their parents to the kitchen where Louie was scrubbing at one of the pots with Patch helping him.

"Louie!" Tyroth called "The kids have something to say to you!"

Louie looked up then saw the four kids standing in front of Tyroth looking repentant.

"We're sorry we hid in the pots Louie." they said together.

"And I'm sorry for being cheeky." Pandora said fervently.

Seeing how sweet the kids looked and that they were truly sorry, Louie smiled.

"It's alright kids," he said "Listen, maybe later you can help me bake some cookies for tea-time?"

"Yes please!" the kids said excitedly.

"It's a deal!" Louie said with a wink then continued to return to his task whilst Tyroth lead the kids outside.

"Alright you four, off you go and play, and please stay out of mischief!"

"We will!" the kids chorused.

"Especially you Pandora!" Raphael warned giving his daughter a sideways look.

"Yes dad." Pandora gulped then followed Kemeko and the Geckolings out of the mess hall.

* * *

Watching them go, Tyroth chuckled.

"Those four can be a handful for sure!"

"True that!" Leonardo said shaking his head "But so loving!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Mona smiled "Even if Pandora is a bit of a rebel."

"Just like her father!" Michelangelo chuckled and nudged Raphael to which the red masked turtle shot him a look yet he had to agree, Pandora was so much like him when he was a tot, leading his brothers into situations where they were often not supposed be in.

"Let's hope they stay out of trouble now, after that little talk." Leonardo said in a hopefully tone as he looked towards the entrance of the mess hall.

**I have to say I got the giggles when writing this chapter, children can be so naughty sometimes! And I think a lot of you can see Pandora's so much like Raphael!**

**Some of you might see the reference to my earlier fic 'Hide and Seek' if you haven't read it, check my page to have a look! **

**See you next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Some parts here refer to my earlier fic '_Karai's Legacy_'**

**Chapter Two**

When the kids left the mess hall, they looked around trying to find somewhere else to hide before Sonia spotted them.

"I wonder if there's anywhere we can hide where Sonia can't find us?" Freya asked.

"The soup pots were the best place!" Loki said.

"Come on!" Pandora said, "There's got to be somewhere else we can hide!"

"And quick before Sonia realises we're loose!" Kemeko squeaked.

* * *

"Ah ha!" Sonia's triumphant voice was heard behind them and the kids jumped out of their skins before turning to face Sonia who was grinning ear to ear.

"Found you!" she laughed.

Pandora pouted in disappointment.

"No fair!" Freya whined "We didn't even find a good hiding place!"

"Well we did!" Loki reminded his sister "Until Louie chased us out of the kitchen! And we got told off by our parents, Aunt and Uncles."

Sonia started laughing.

"You hid in Louie's kitchen?" she asked "Where?"

"In the big soup pots!" Kemeko replied "Pandora's idea!"

"And it would have been a good hiding place if Louie hadn't decided to use the pots!" Pandora groaned, still pouting.

Sonia laughed harder.

"Oh man!" she giggled "I would have loved to have seen that!"

She then looked at Pandora still pouting.

"Aww quit your sulking Pandora!" she said "I'll give you another chance to hide! Then you can be it next!"

"Alright!" Pandora said, the pout still on her face "We'll hide somewhere so good you'll never think to look for us there!"

"Wanna bet?" Sonia smirked "Is that a challenge?"

"Sure!" Pandora smirked back "I bet you a dollar that I can find a really good hiding place it'll take you over and hour to find me!"

"Alright then!" Sonia said clicking her tongue and pointing at Pandora "You're on!"

* * *

The Geckolings and Kemeko stared at the two older girls as they made their bet.

"Pandora's turned really competitive now." Freya said.

"Tell me about it!" Loki said.

"That's my sis for you." Kemeko said folding her arms.

Sonia and Pandora then turned to the younger children.

"Okay!" the chameleon grinned "Whose up for round 2?"

"We are!" the Geckolings and Kemeko said together.

Sonia then turned to the stone wall.

"Okay! 1...2...3...4..."

* * *

As soon as she started counting the kids started running off in different directions.

Pandora determined to win the bet she made with Sonia scurried off into the tunnels to look for a really good place to hide.

She almost wondered whether to hide in the temple of the well, but she remembered how her parents told her never to go in there due to the water's properties and how it could be dangerous for her, not being a Mutiopan.

Pandora then wondered whether to go into Hacker's computer room, but then decided against it because she thought maybe the Spider would rat her out to Sonia.

The little mutant hybrid was soon running out of options and she needed to find a place to hide fast.

"Here I come! Ready or not!" she then heard Sonia's voice, even though it was a long way away she could hear that Sonia had said it very loudly.

Darting her eyes around the place, she soon saw a tunnel leading to the side and she remembered it as one of the tunnels that lead to where the Ninjet was!

"Perfect!" she said in triumph "Sonia would never think to look for me there!"

She quickly ran into the tunnel and began to follow it giggling and hoping she could hide there for a while and Sonia would never think to look for her there, then when the hour was up, Pandora would emerge triumphant and hold the dollar with pride.

* * *

Before long she made it to the large garage room where the Ninjet was, and to her delight, the large aircraft was planted and the hatch was open.

She didn't know if anyone was working there, and she didn't really care.

"This is going to be so cool!" she thought as she skipped over to the Ninjet and climbed the hatch to get into the aircraft.

Upon entering she saw there were so many places to hide and spoilt for choice she stood in excitement looking for the best, and hopefully comfortable place to hide.

She then saw a box at the back with blankets and she hoped over to the book before crouching behind it on the blankets as well as pulling one over herself.

"Sonia's going to have such a hard time looking for me!" She giggled "That dollar is as good as mine!" she then smirked evilly "As good as mine!"

She lay there on the comfortable blankets and stared at the ceiling.

In fact it was so warm and comfortable that Pandora started to fell slightly sleepy and before she knew it, her eyelids began to droop and soon, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Unknown to Pandora, Rattletrap the Rat arrived in the garage area wearing scruffy overalls and carrying a tool kit as well as held a large hammer in his right hand, and looked up at the Ninjet.

"Ah there you are my beauty!" he said almost lovingly "Lets see what we can do with you hmm?"

He swung the hammer in his hand and clicked his tongue.  
"Here's Doctor Rattletrap reporting for duty! Ow!" he winced as he the hammer hit his face "Umm, right, okay, here we go!"

* * *

Back in Mutopia, Sonia was looking around trying to see where the other children were hiding.

As she crossed a bridge above the canals, she glanced down at the fish swimming in it, then she saw something else just below the bridge.

Leaning over the side, she saw the reflections on the water and she saw what looking to be something purple reflected in the water.

Sonia frowned then she heard a creak below it as well as felt a slight movement!

Frowning harder, the chameleon lowered herself onto her hands and knees and she looked over the side and under the bridge to see nothing other than Kemeko!

* * *

The little Japanese girl was holding the sides of the under bridge with her hands and feet and was holding herself up!

"Whoa!" Sonia cried "Kemeko!"

Kemeko turned to Sonia and almost slipped but luckily she caught the side of the bridge and swung herself up without touching the water!

"How did you do that!?" the bewildered Chameleon asked.

"Daddy taught me!" Kemeko grinned "It's my favourite ninja trick to do with daddy!"

Sonia's jaw dropped.

"Wow!" she said "You're barely five and you can do that!?"

Kemeko grinned proudly and climbed onto the bridge.

"You're awesome!" Sonia squealed "Do you think Leonardo could teach me that?"

"I can do young Sonia." Sonia jumped slightly and looked behind her to see Leonardo approaching.

"Hi daddy!" Kemeko smiled, her eyes sparkling when she saw her dad.

"Hey Lotus!" Leonardo said then knelt to her level "I saw you pull off that trick I taught you! You were amazing! And you didn't even fall in the canal!"

Kemeko grinned again.

"You're so clever my Lotus Blossom!" Leonardo praised cupping his adopted daughter's face "You are a genius! I love you so much! My turtle child!"

"Love you too daddy!" Kemeko gushed before rubbing her nose against Leonardo's beak affectionately and Leonardo did the same before giving her a kiss.

Sonia just smiled cutely at how affectionate Leonardo and Kemeko were to each other, having learnt about how Kemeko had come into the lives of the New Yorkers and now the Mutopians, it had been such a tragic beginning, but Kemeko had been so lucky to be in the capable hands of the turtles and Monalisa.

"They have such a strong bond." she thought "It's so sweet to see such a father daughter bond between the two of them, reminds me of how much I love my Uncle Tyroth."

* * *

After a few seconds, Leonardo stood up and stroked Kemeko's hair, "Have fun girls!" he said "And don't forget, it's lunch in half an hour!"

"Thanks Uncle Leo!" Sonia called.

"Thanks daddy!" Kemeko added.

"Okay, so I found you!" Sonia grinned turning to Kemeko "And we still got Freya, Loki and Pandora to find."

"I'll help you!" Kemeko said "Then it's lunchtime!"

"I wonder what Louie's got on the menu for us today?" Sonia asked.

"Sushi?" Kemeko asked.

"Or better! Fish and Chips!" Sonia said "Or maybe a curry!"

"Or Chinese Food!" Kemeko suggested.  
"Whatever he's cooking, if I know Louie, it's always something supper tasty!" Sonia said confidently as she and Kemeko went off to search for the Geckolings and Pandora.

**So Pandora's made a bet with Sonia that she can find a really good hiding place! And it seems she has! Although with Rattletrap coming in, things could get complicated! *Gulp!***

**Kemeko's showing she's becoming a stealthy ninja! Just like her daddy! Even though Sonia did find her in the most unusual place! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Up in the garage, Rattletrap hummed to himself as he hammered and tinkered with the Ninjet, as he did so, he used his tail to lift a flask of coffee to his lips.

"Dum dee dum, dee dee dee, dum dum dum, dee dee!" he sang "Rattletrap, you're a genius! And one of these days the others will see your work doesn't always fail! Apart from when things have blown up or fallen to bits!"

He sipped his coffee again and hammered more at the Ninjet.

"Once I'm done here, I'll take her for a test drive! I just hope Tyroth doesn't notice!"

As he continued to work, the tinkering rat had no idea Pandora was inside, and the little mutant girl was so deadly asleep she didn't hear anything the rat was doing.

* * *

Back down below, Sonia and Kemeko were still looking for the Geckolings and Pandora.

"Been looking for them for ten minutes Sonia." Kemeko said "I wonder where they've hidden!"

Sonia looked around some more then she felt a bit of dust crumble on her shoulder.

Frowning, the Chameleon looked up and she saw Loki balancing on a ledge just above them!

"Loki!" Kemeko cried as she looked up.

"Aww darn!" Loki groaned "How did you find me?"

"The dust gave you away Trickster!" Sonia laughed "How did you get up there?"

"I flew of course!" Loki grinned opening his wings then gliding down slowly until he was in front of them "I realised I could use my wings to get to all sorts of places! Well, not to high anyway! I can't fly too high yet!"

"You'll get there soon enough!" Sonia chuckled "Now we just got your sister and Pandora to find!"

"Hopefully soon!" Kemeko agreed "I'm getting hungry!"

"Likewise!" Loki replied.

"Come on then." said Sonia leading Kemeko and Loki into the tunnels "I wonder if Freya's hiding in the residential areas?"

"Possible!" said Kemeko "We've looked pretty much everywhere else!"

* * *

Sonia's guess was indeed right as Freya was looking for a good place to hide, and she soon came to one of the rooms in the residential area.

She thought of hiding in her parents room, until she saw another door further down the hall that was slightly open, and she could hear muffled sounds from inside.

Curious, Freya crept over and she peeked through the door, where to her surprise she saw Michelangelo laying on the bed and he wasn't alone!

Right below him was Kate the Viper and they had their arms and legs around each other! In fact they were so enveloped it was hard to tell whose limbs belonged to who!

Freya's jaw dropped as she watched the whole scene!

She knew that people who loved each other liked to kiss, as she had seen countless Disney movies where the hero and heroine shared kisses and she had seen her father kiss her mother, and her Uncle Raphael and Aunt Monalisa kiss, but this was nothing like Sleeping Beauty or Snow White.

* * *

Kate arched her head back and moaned as her turtle lover kissed down her neck and towards her chest. She was fully clothed luckily yet she and Michelangelo were starting to get rather steamy and things would have gotten rather risky if she didn't open her eyes for a split second and she froze when she saw Freya watching her and Michelangelo with her mouth open wide.

Kate gave a yelp which Michelangelo began to hump Kate with his crotch thinking her gasp was in pleasure until she tapped him hard on the shoulder prompting him to stop.

"Huh?" Michelangelo looked up curiously then saw where Kate was looking then he looked over his shoulder and saw Freya staring at them.

"YIKES!" he squeaked "Freya what are you doing in here?"

Freya blinked then shook her head as she heard Michelangelo's voice.

"I was looking for a place to hide." she said "What are you doing?"

Kate frowned.

"Freya..." she said "You're too young to know about this stuff!"

"We'll explain when you're older kid." Michelangelo agreed as he got off Kate and urged Freya out of the room "Off you go kid."

Freya still looked at Michelangelo and Kate funny but she nodded and walked into the hallway.

"See you later kid okay?" Michelangelo said awkwardly waving to the Geckoling before closing the door and locking it.

Kate lay back on the bed, her face was red, and Michelangelo looked equally embarrassed.

"Jeez I wasn't expecting that!" Michelangelo said walking back over to Kate and sitting on the bed.

"I should have made sure the door was locked." Kate sighed.

* * *

As Freya got outside into the hallway, all thoughts of trying to find a good hiding place went out the window as she was still a bit shocked at what she had just seen.

She walked down the hallway, feeling rather confused as well as surprised, she wondered if she should talk to her parents, about why she had seen Kate and Michelangelo is such a position as they were.

As she walked, she soon heard voices, and she saw the shadows of three figures walking towards her.

Freya sisn't get a chance to react before she saw Sonia, Loki and Kemeko coming into view!

"There's Freya!" Kemeko called out.

"Sis!" Loki cried "Is that the best you can do? Standing out in the open?"

"You're supposed to be hiding!" Kemeko agreed "It's called Hide and Seek!"

"Quiet you two!" Sonia said looking at Freya's face, and seeing how the eldest of the twins was looking rather pale.

"You okay Freya?" Sonia asked "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Kemeko and Loki looked at each other then at Freya.

"Frey?" Sonia asked again.

"I just saw something weird." Freya confessed finally finding her voice "I saw Michelangelo and Kate in Kate's room when I was looking for a place to hide and I saw them kissing!"

Sonia's eyes widened and Loki and Kemeko looked surprised.

"Kissing?" Sonia asked.  
"And their hands were all over each other!" Freya added "I was shocked!"

Sonia went a little pink as she realised what Freya had witnessed she was too young to even see or understand.

"They weren't naked were they?" she asked.

"Naked?" Freya asked confused.

"No clothes on." Sonia explained.

"Uncle Mikey was." Freya said "Well apart from his pads and mask, but Kate had clothes on."

Sonia looked relieved.

"That's a relief!" she sighed then looked at Freya again.

"Sorry you had to see that, maybe you should talk to your mum and dad about it," she then added under her breath "I just hope Uncle Tyroth doesn't kill Michelangelo over this."

"Okay." said Freya "I will."

"Right." Sonia said "We still got Pandora to find, I think she won the bet this time! And we've only got five minutes till lunch!"

"Yummy!" Freya said, her mood changing instantly when it came to the idea of food.

Sonia walked on ahead and looked around.

"Okay Pandora!" she called "You win the dollar! If you come out now, it's lunchtime!"

"I hope she hasn't hidden anyway too complicated." Loki said "Or where she's not supposed to."

"I hope so too!" Kemeko agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pandora was still sleeping in the Ninjet, still unaware of the fact that Rattletrap was still tinkering with the aircraft, she lay curled up under the blankets behind the box she hid behind and she put her thumb in her mouth as she rolled over.

Rattletrap then patted the side of the Ninjet as he finished the last of his tinkering then packed up his tools.

"There we are!" he said "I think we'll be ready for a test run now!"

he rubbed his dirty hands together then opened a bag where he found a large coat and hat, which was a disguise he wore when visiting the surface.

"I wonder if I can find any other parts to play with on the Black Market?" he said to himself "I'll take the Ninjet for a run, then I'll park it at that Junkyard I know so well, then I'll visit the down-town Black Market, there's got to be somewhere I an get a good deal!"

The brown rat chuckled to himself then making sure he tidied away his tools and put on his disguise, he climbed into the Ninjet and closed the hatch before walking over to the controls.

"Okay, hatch closed, check! Controls on! Check!"

He then started up the controls.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, fasten your safety belts and get ready for take off!"

He started up the engine of the jet then pressed a button to open up the roof of the hanger so he could get the Ninjet into the air.

"Come on my beauty, up we go!"

He pulled at the controls then the Ninjet lifted up, yet rather shakily into the air.

"There we go!" the Rat said as he guided the aircraft upwards "Up, up, up we go!"

He then moved the controls so they could go upwards out of the hanger, yet the aircraft rocked slightly as he went higher when he felt the wind blow hard outside.

"Whoa! Steady there Nelly!" the rat said "Steady as she goes!"

Once he was outside the hanger he gave a victory punch and began to fly into the city above the city.

"Yes!" he cheered "And we're off!"

* * *

As the aircraft rocked and swayed through the air, Pandora felt the motion and snuggled up tighter under the blanket, as the rocking motion reminded her of the long journeys in the Battle-Shell and how it often lulled her to sleep instantly.

"Night night mummy..." she whispered softly then began to suck her thumb more, completely unaware that she was an unwilling and unknowing passenger on the Ninjet, with a tinkering and rather irresponsible mutant rat at the wheel!

**Well, looks like Freya's seen something she shouldn't have! Well it could have been worse right?**

**And Pandora's in a pickle! Yet she doesn't know it yet! And with Rattletrap at the wheel on on his escapades, what could possibly go wrong?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Back in Mutopia, Sonia, Kemeko and the Geckolings were still searching for Pandora, yet they still hadn't found her.

They stood near the entrance of Mutopia wondering where Pandora had gone to hide.

"Damn!" Sonia cursed "That Lizard hybrid must have found a really good hiding place!"

"But where?" Kemeko asked "She can't be far!"

"We've searched everywhere Kemeko!" Freya said "We've checked the residential area, the Bath area, Hacker's Offices, the Rec-Room, the dojo..."

"Even the grown ups we asked along the way haven't seen her!" Loki said.

"Well she's gonna miss lunch! That's for sure!" Sonia sighed.

Kemeko's stomach growled as the Chameleon said that, causing the other children to laugh.

* * *

"Kids?"

The children jumped as they heard Tyroth's voice.

"Uncle Tyroth?" Sonia and Kemeko asked together.

"Daddy!" the Geckolings cried.

"I've been looking for you!" Tyroth said "Come to let you know Lunch will be ready soon!"

"We know Uncle Tyroth." Sonia said "We've been looking for Pandora to tell her that too!"

Tyroth blinked then he realised there were four kids instead of five.

"Wait a minute," he said "Pandora's not with you?"

"No!" Kemeko confirmed "We've been searching for her for the last ten minutes, we were playing Hide and Seek and Pandora's found so good a hiding place, we can't even find her!"

"Oh she has, has she?" Tyroth raised raising an eyebrow, "Well I'm sure she's not far, and also, she can't hide forever, I got just the guy to sniff her out!"

"Jack!" Sonia grinned.

"That's right!" the Dragon winked "I'll go fetch him! And Raph and Mona!"

* * *

Back on the Ninjet, Rattletrap was still flying the aircraft above the city, and looking out over the skyline.

"So far, so good!" he said "If not a little bit bumpy!"

He pressed a button on the front setting the auto pilot mode then looked behind him.

"I think I'll check on the stuff in the back I brought to sell, a lot of it should fetch a hefty price on the Black Market!"

* * *

As the rat had been flying the plane, Pandora slowly started to stir, and she opened her eyes slowly. The little mutant rubbed her eyes and manoeuvred her shoulders as she felt rather stiff, and for a moment in her sleepy haze, she didn't know where she was.

Blinking and trying to stifle a yawn, she looked around, and soon it began to come back to her, that she was in the Ninjet and she remembered she was hiding in there from Sonia and had wagered her a dollar that she could find a really good hiding place.

She sat up and as she did so, she felt unsteady, but not because she was still tired, but because she felt the Ninjet was rather rocky!

It was then she realised that the Ninjet wasn't parked like it had been! But it was airbourne!

"Oh crud!" she thought as she looked at a nearby window and saw starlight in an inky black sky!

"Double Shell!" she whispered "I'm flying in the Ninjet! But whose at the wheel?"

She then looked ahead and saw at the wheel was Rattletrap.

"Oh Double Shell and Crud!" she thought "I'm in trouble now!"

She looked towards the front and saw the Rat talking to himself about checking his loot before putting the Auto pilot on and Pandora instantly looked back at the blankets before diving under them to hide.

"Damn!" she thought bitterly "I wish I hadn't gotten in here! Why did I have to be so determined to find a place to hide, just so I could win the bet with Sonia?"

She then wondered if anyone in Mutopia had noticed she was missing.

"Mum and Dad are gonna kill me." she lamented "They're always telling me not to go anywhere where I'll get into trouble! But I didn't know this would happen!"

She cowered under the blanket as she watched Rattletrap go through the boxes of junk he had on the back on the ninjet.

"Maybe if I keep quiet, I'll be able to sneak back into Mutopia without him even knowing I was here!" she thought "Remember what my parents and Uncles said, about staying quiet and sticking to the shadows, if I want to be a proper ninja."

She snuggled further under the blankets and watched as Rattletrap looked through his boxes of junk and muttering to himself as he did so.

* * *

Back in Mutopia, Tyroth had found Jack, Raphael and Mona and explained to them about Pandora's disappearing act.

"Gone and vanished huh?" Jack asked "Don't worry boss, I'll sniff her out before you can say '_Hail Odin, Take me to Valhalla_!'"

Raphael rolled his eyes whilst Mona looked worried.

"She's always doing this when playing Hide and seek." Raphael sighed "Always trying to hide in the most unusual places, and getting herself suck sometimes!"

"I remember when she hid in the laundry basket down in the lair, and nearly ended up in the washing machine!" Mona said "And she even hid in April's Ottoman footstool at the Farmhouse, and she couldn't get out!"

"She did that Aunt Mona?" Sonia asked.

Mona nodded.

"Nearly made me go grey early!" she said placing a hand on her hair.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Michelangelo rested on the sofa as he turned on the TV and held a bag of crisps. It was pouring with rain outside much to everyone's disappointment as they had retreated to Casey's Farmhouse to relax and enjoy the summer, yet the first couple of days they had arrived, the heavens had decided to open!_

_It wasn't too bad though, as they couldn't train inside the house, and the barn was leaking, so Splinter said that training would be postponed until the rain let up. _

_So Michelangelo decided to make use of the TV and snacks whilst he still could. _

_April and Casey had decided to go to the the nearby town, Leonardo was sitting in the armchair reading, Donatello was at the kitchen table with Kemeko going through some picture books, Splinter was resting in his quarters, and Raphael and Mona were in their room, last time he checked more than likely they were spending time together and doing things he didn't really want to think about!_

_Pandora was nowhere to be seen, last place he had seen the little mutant, she was playing in her room so he guessed she was still there._

_Flicking through the channels, the orange masked turtle tried to look for a good program to watch, and he soon settled on a film channel where a superhero film was playing._

_Before long he was relaxing and chomping away at his crisps. _

_But it didn't last as a voice made him come back down to earth._

"_Pandora? Pandora?"_

_He looked behind him to see Mona looking worried with Raphael not far behind her, she was dressed in a pink jogging suit, and her hair was messy, which meant that she and Raphael had been intimate._

"_You okay big sis?" Michelangelo asked with a mouthful of crisps._

_Leonardo stood up and placed his book down._

"_What's going on?" he asked._

"_You guys seen Pandora anywhere?" Raphael asked._

"_No?" Donatello said "I thought she was upstairs."_

"_Yeah." Leonardo said "In fact I went up there about 20 minutes ago and saw her in her room."_

_Mona frowned._

"_Well she's not there now." she said. _

_The other turtles stood up and Kemeko looked confused._

"_Where's Pandora?" she asked "Has she disappeared?"_

"_She can't be far." Leonardo said as he looked around, then he stopped for a moment._

"_Leo?" Donatello asked looking at his older brother._

_Leonardo frowned as he stood still ad held his breath then looked around the living room._

"_Big brother?" Mona asked in a hopeful voice until Leonardo held up his hand silencing her._

_The blue masked turtle then turned to a footstool not far away from him and he raised an eyebrow ridge, especially since he could hear some muffled noises coming from it._

"_Hello?" a muffled voice was heard within "Hello? Anyone out there? Hello?"_

_Leonardo then crept over, the others following him until he placed his hands on it, then pulled the top open revealing it to be an Ottoman then a gasp was heard from within._

"_What the shell?" Michelangelo exclaimed then saw Pandora stick her head out._

"_Pandora!?" everyone exclaimed when the little mutant sat up._

"_Oh Shell!" Pandora breathed "Thanks for opening the lid Uncle Leo!"_

_Leonardo frowned as he lifted Pandora out of the Ottoman._

"_Pandora?" he asked firmly "What on Earth were you doing? Hiding in there?"_

"_Just playing?" Pandora said._

"_Pandora!" Mona walked over and took her daughter "You scared me! What were you doing?"_

"_I was just playing, mummy." Pandora explained "I decided to hide in there, but then couldn't get the lid off!"_

"_Oh Pandora, you silly girl!" Mona said placing Pandora on the floor "You shouldn't do such things where you get stuck, what if me and your daddy and uncles couldn't find you?"_

_Pandora looked a little awkward and bit her lip._

"_Sorry mummy." she said softly. _

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Sonia couldn't help but giggle as she thought about Pandora being stuck in the Ottoman.

"I don't know how long she had been in there." Mona said "But I was glad Leonardo found her."

Raphael nodded in agreement.

"I just hope our Little Geisha hadn't gone anywhere she can't get out of." he said "I might have to consider putting a tracker on that girl!"

Jack turned to the red masked turtle.

"Don't worry mate." he said "I'll sniff her out!"

"Then sick 'em!" Tyroth ordered to which Jack held up his nose and sniffed the air before following the scent he had been given for Pandora so he could track her.

After ten minutes, everyone followed Jack as he sniffed Pandora's scent trying to see where she might have gone.

* * *

Before long, the mutant wolf stopped at the tunnel which lead to the garage where the Ninjet was kept.

"Oh boy..." Jack said in a worried voice.

"The Ninjet!" Tyroth gasped then looked at Raphael and Mona who both looked pale.

"Oh Crud!" Raphael breathed before running ahead before anyone could stop him.

"Raph! Wait!" Tyroth shouted before running after the red masked turtle, Jack, Mona and the children following close behind.

Raphael soon made it to the hanger, and he stood frozen in his tracks when he saw the hanger was empty and the Ninjet was nowhere in sight!

Tyroth appeared not far behind and saw where Raphael was looking.

"The hell!?" he exclaimed "The Ninjet! It's gone!"

"You don't suppose?" Jack asked as he feared the worst.

"Rattletrap's decided to do his tinkering again!" Tyroth growled.

"And if Pandora's trail ends here?" The Wolf asked in worry.

"PANDORA!" Mona cried in horror.

"NO!" Raphael yelled.

"He's taken the Ninjet! And Pandora decided to hide in there!" Jack confirmed.

"Oh no!" Tyroth cried "No way! No way in Valhalla!"

The children looked scared.

"Pandora's in the Ninjet?" Kemeko asked in fear.

"And with Rattletrap!" Sonia cried.

"Dammit!" Tyroth growled "I got to go after that crazy rat! Before he gets himself into trouble!"

"And I'm going too!" Raphael announced "My little girl is out there with some irresponsible idiot and I'm gonna get her back as well as give that Rat a good beating as well as an earful!"

"Raph!" Mona placed her hand on her lover's shoulder and he turned to face her.

"Stay here with the other kids." he said "I'll get her back I promise!"

Mona as much as she was hesitant to stay behind knowing her baby girl was out there, she trusted her lover and Tyroth to go and find Pandora and bring her back safely.

"Please stay safe baby." she begged as she cupped her lover's cheeks "I love you so much! Please! Bring back our Little Geisha!"

"I love you too babe, and I promise you! I'll bring our little girl back!" Raphael responded before planting a passionate kiss on his lover's lips then slid his lips away before turning to Tyroth.

"Get on my back!" Tyroth requested to Raphael "I'll fly us into the city!"

"Stay safe both of you!" Jack pleaded.

"We will!" Tyroth said before Raphael climbed onto his back and the Dragon opened his wings before flying upwards into the starry sky and into Chicago.

Mona watched her lover and Tyroth fly away and prayed silently that they would find Pandora safe and sound.

**So Jack sniffed out where Pandora went! And realising what's happened, Tyroth and Raphael have decided to go looking for Rattletrap and Pandora! **

**Good luck to them both! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya Friends, so sorry about the wait, like with my other fics, I had a slight case of writer's block, and so much has been going on in my life, but hopefully this was worth the wait, since Pandora's gotten herself into quite a pickle!**

**Chapter Five**

Back on the Ninjet, Pandora kept herself hidden under the blankets and continued to watch as Rattletrap began to change into some baggy trousers, a hooded top and a trench coat.

She raised an eyebrow as she watched Rattletrap don himself in clothes then double check his inventory.

"Okay, got everything." the rat said gleefully "Now all I need to do, is park the Ninjet at the Junkyard, then get these beauties down to the Black Market, then be home in time for dinner!" he chuckled in an almost wicked tone as he rubbed his hands excitedly.

Pandora narrowed her eyes.

"Black Market?" she thought.

She didn't know what that was, but seeing how devious the rat looked, it seemed like bad stuff and she wondered when Rattletrap would land the Ninjet.

"I wanna go home." she said softly "Please land the Ninjet, then I can call mum and dad."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyroth and Raphael flew above the city and looked around.

"You doing okay up there Raph?" Tyroth asked.

"Peachy Big T!" Raphael responded as he held on tight to the dragon as well as scan the city below "I have to say, this is one interesting experience!"

"If we weren't searching for that stupid rat and your daughter, we'd have a skyline fly!" Tyroth responded.

Raphael swallowed hard as he thought of Pandora.

"I hope she's alright." he said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry Raph." Tyroth comforted looking up at the red masked turtle "I know you've taught her well! I'm sure she's doing all she can to be safe!"

"I hope so." Raphael said "Mona and I, Master Splinter and my brothers, we've taught her well! Sometimes I think she's tougher than me, and maybe even more fearless then Leo sometimes!"

Tyroth chuckled then looked down at the City.

"Now I wonder where that Rat would have gone?" he mused "I know he often goes topside once in a while, like Cam and Barry to scavenge, or sometimes do even more risky things."

"Like what?" Raphael asked dreading the answer.

"Doing dealings on the Black Market." Tyroth said "Every time he comes back with certain things I ask where he gets them from, I hate it when he does that! I makes me worry when he interacts with humans."

Raphael gulped as he felt even more nervous about his daughter's safety.

* * *

Back with the Ninjet, Rattletrap had landed the ninjet then opened the hatch and stepped outside in his disguise.

All the while, Pandora watched from her hiding place, she wondered whether to make herself known then Rattletrap might help her, but from what she had been told and knew, Rattletrap wasn't very responsible nor careful enough in a situation like this, and her parents, Aunts and Uncles had told her never to ask Rattletrap for help if she needed it.

So the little mutant decided the best thing she could do was just stay hidden and wait and hope the rat would come back and take them back to Mutopia, or, and this was what worried her, everyone realised she was missing and go looking for her.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and huddled deeper under the blankets, she wondered if there was a way to contact her parents at the front of the Ninjet, yet she wasn't sure, and the whole aircraft seemed so big to a small child like her.

* * *

She wasn't sure long long she had been waiting, but Pandora soon heard voices outside and she gulped before hiding herself further under the blankets.

"So where's the loot then?" a rough voice was heard followed by an agreeing high nasally voice "We aint come all this way for nothing!"

"Guys! Guys!" Pandora heard Rattletrap's voice "I swear, I got the goods! Just don't skin me alive!"

Pandora felt slightly scared as she heard the voices, from what she could tell, they sounded angry as well as intimidating.

"Trying to scam us are you?" the voices shouted "Eh? Trying to get away are you?"

"No! No way! I swear!"

"Well, let's see the goods then!"

"Alright, alright fellas! You win!" she heard Rattletrap say, "They're over here!"

Pandora shut her eyes tightly and kept very still, yet she shivered slightly with fear and stress as she felt and heard footsteps coming near her hiding place.

* * *

Just then, she felt a whoosh of air followed by a cry of surprise and she looked up to see Rattletrap's face as he looked down at her.

"Pandora!" he cried in shock "What are you doing in here?"

Pandora yelped.

"Rattletrap!" she squeaked.

"What's going on?" asked one of the voices from outside making the stressed looking rat turn around in fear.

"Nothing!" he called back "Absolutely nothing!"

He turned back to Pandora, both shock and anger on his face.

"What in the name of Tinkers are you doing here girl?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" Pandora asked "Who are those men?"

"None of your business kid!" Rattletrap shot back "Just stay down and hidden until I get us out of here and back to Mutopia!"

* * *

He quickly pulled the blanket over Pandora's head and ran back outside, picking up a box on his way out.

"Here's the goods!" he said "They're here! You satisfied now!"

"Yes of course!" the nasally voice said "Yet...what was going on in there?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh really?"

"Really!" Rattletrap protested "Now you got the goods, I should be going now..."

"You're not going anywhere Worm!" the rough voice snapped "Not still we're satisfied!"

Pandora gulped and huddled under the blanket.

"What were you hiding in there?"

"No! Don't! It's nothing! Honest!"

Pandora felt her heart beat faster in fear and she felt footsteps again as someone entered the Ninjet.

"There's something you're hiding in here you lying little grub! And we're going to find out!"

"No! No! It's nothing!"

* * *

Pandora then screamed as the blanket was thrown off and she saw the sour looking face of a man above her!

"What the hell!?" the man cried as he saw her "A child?"

Pandora didn't stop to think, instead she jumped up and quickly ran for the exit of the ninjet before the man could grab her.

"A freak child!" the man shouted as he tried to grab her but missed by a whisker!

Pandora looked back and she saw the man turn to her and snarl.

"Run! Pandora run!" Rattletrap shouted, to which she turned to him to see the other man holding a gun and was pointing it at him.

Pandora then remembered what the grown-ups used to tell her if they were ever caught in conflict with their enemies, that she had to run!

Yet she didn't want to leave Rattletrap to the mercy of these two men, even if it was his own fault he had got into trouble.

Pandora ran down the hatchway of the ninjet and looked back at the two men who stared at her.

"What kind of child is that!?" the nasally voiced man asked.

"Don't just stand there you idiot! Get her!" the man who was holding Rattletrap hostage shouted.

Pandora gasped and started to run behind the ninjet to which the man who spotted her began to chase her.

"That freak child! Maybe she'll make a good deal, we could sell her to a circus for a bundle of dough!"

"No way!" Rattletrap protested "I won't let you get your hands on her!"

The Rough voiced man cocked his gun and pointed it at Rattletrap.

"Says who, worm?" he asked then watched his comrade chase Pandora around the ninjet.

* * *

Pandora ran around the Ninjet then dived under it hoping the man wouldn't follow her.

"Get back here you little freak!" the man shouted as he looked under the aircraft "You can't get away from me!"

Pandora panted as she kept hidden under the ninjet trying to catch her breath and wondered what to do.

She wanted to get away from these crazed men, yet she didn't want to leave Rattletrap to their mercy.

The man then tried to get under the ninjet to get to Pandora and he tried to grab her tail, Pandora squeaked as he managed to grab the tip of her tail and pull her out to him, but she reacted quickly and grabbing his hand, she bit him hard, sinking her teeth into his flesh!

The man gave a roar of pain and let go of Pandora and she quickly began to crawl away from him to the other side of the ninjet...

**Oh no! Pandora got discovered! And now the men Rattletrap was doing dealings with have spotted her and have plans for her! Yikes!**

**Will Tyroth and Raphael find them in time? Stay tuned to find out! **


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING:**** Contains violence and strong language**

**Chapter Six**

Back in Mutopia, Mona was sitting in the mess Hall with Leonardo and Sephie clutching at straws.

"It's alright Mona." Sephie comforted "Tyroth and Raphael will find Pandora, you'll see."

"I'm just so worried!" Mona sniffed "My little Geisha's out in Chicago, and with Rattletrap of all people!"

"Mona." Leonardo stroked Mona's shoulder "Stay calm okay? Yes, we know Rattletrap's not the most reliable of mutants, but if he's realised Pandora's in the Ninjet, I'm sure he'll make sure she's safe."

"He'd better!" Sephie said "He knows he'll have his fur singed off if he doesn't."

"It's difficult though." Mona sighed "I just...I want my baby girl back! I want her in my arms!"

"I know." Sephie said "You've taught her well! She's a brave child, as well as tough, she's you and Raph combined!"

"That's true!" Leonardo smiled "She's a headstrong child! Very much like you and Raph, she's got Raph's strength, as well as his stubbornness."

Mona chuckled slightly as she nodded her head.

"She's her father's daughter." she agreed.  
"And she's as beautiful as you, as well as sassy!" Sephie added.

Mona smiled weakly as tears filled her eyes.

"Thanks Sephie." she said.

Leonardo then hugged his adopted sister close as Sephie squeezed her hand.

"It's going to be okay Mona," the blue masked turtle said "I promise!"

* * *

Meanwhile back topside, Pandora was still hiding underneath the ninjet whilst Rattletrap was still being held hostage by the two dealers.

"You can't hide under there forever you little brat! I'll get you!"

Pandora gulped again and looked around before crawling to the other side of the ninjet, looking for an opening.

As she crawled out, she screamed as she felt a foot stamp on her hand and she looked up to see the other man who had been holding Rattletrap hostage.

Pandora felt tears come to her eyes over the pain in her hand and she tried to pull it out from under the man's foot yet he pushed down harder on it.

"You're not going anywhere little brat!" the man smirked "You can cry all you want! You ain't going nowhere!"

"Hey!" Rattletrap growled "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Shut up you!" the man barked pushing the gun into Rattletrap's shoulder "I won't hesitate to cripple you!"

Pandora then began to cry and wail over the pain in her hand and Rattletrap felt something snap within.

* * *

Sure, it was one thing these men giving him a hard time, but seeing them hurt an innocent child, this was another thing, uncurling his tail from under his coat, he used it as a whip to strike the man in the crotch making him yell in pain and drop his gun then as he grabbed his crotch, Rattletrap bent down grabbing a handful of dirt to which he threw it in his assailants eyes making him fall backwards and take his foot off Pandora's hand.

As soon as she was free, Pandora clutched her bruised hand and cried hard over the pain, then squealed as she felt Rattletrap scoop her up and try to board the ninjet, but he was stopped by the other man who took out a machete and backed the rat and the terrified and tearful mutant hybrid into a wall.

"That was a stupid thing to do!" the man snarled as he jabbed the sharp machete at Rattletrap and the rat held Pandora close to him.

"Back off!" Rattletrap growled "Leave the nipper alone!"

The injured man then got up and took out a knife.

"I'm gonna cut you up and feed you to the Dogs!" he growled "And that little brat will make us filthy rich! We can sell her to a circus or a zoo!"

Pandora cried and huddled into Rattletrap who continued to hold her close.  
"You better not lay a hand on Pandora!" Rattletrap spat "You're gonna have to go through me to get her!"

The two men smirked and stepped towards the rat.

"Very well then!" the first one smirked to which Rattletrap gulped in worry.

"Me and my big mouth." he muttered yet he kept a tight hold of the crying Pandora.

* * *

The first man held up his machete, but before he could bring it down on Rattletrap, a whizzing sound was heard and the man yelled in pain dropping his weapon.

Rattletrap and the second man looked up in surprise then saw the man clutching his hand where a kuni knife had impaled his palm!

"Fuck!" the man cried in pain then his companion cried out in alarm as he was lifted off the ground!

Rattletrap gasped in surprise then the first man got punched hard, so hard in fact he spun around then landed on his back before Raphael was seen leaping through the air then landed on his chest knocking the wind out of him!

"Raph!" Rattletrap cried, and Pandora looked up then squealed loudly

"Daddy!"

Raphael looked up and saw Pandora feeling relieved then looked down at the man before punching him over and over in fury.

"Daddy!" Pandora shouted trying to get out of Rattletrap's grip but the rat held her tightly to keep her away from the fighting.

At the same time, the second man was dropped to the ground and Tyroth appeared before placing his large foot on the man's back.

"Big T!" Rattletrap cried.

"Uncle Tyroth!" Pandora squealed.

"Both of you in the Ninjet now!" Tyroth ordered to which Rattletrap nodded fearfully and ran into the Ninjet with Pandora in tow.

Tyroth then turned to Raphael who was punching his opponent so much that the man's face was swollen and bleeding.

"That's enough Raph!" he ordered "We gotta get out of here, now!"

Raphael nodded and stopped punching the man, but he couldn't help but give a final punch to the man knocking him out cold.

Tyroth did the same to the second man then turned to the ninjet.

"Those men won't remember a thing, hopefully." he said before running into the ninjet with Raphael following him.

* * *

Once they were inside, Tyroth went over to the control panels, and shut the hatchway before sparking the Ninjet to life.

"Okay, here we go!" he said.

Raphael meanwhile ran over to Rattletrap taking Pandora from him and held her close.

"Oh Pandora! My baby girl! My Little Geisha! Thank Goodness! I was so worried!"

"Daddy!" Pandora sobbed wrapping her arms around her father's neck and sobbing hard.

Tyroth soon got the Ninjet into the air and set the auto pilot before turning to Rattletrap with a glare.

"Rattletrap!" he barked "You got some explaining to do!"

Raphael also looked up from hugging Pandora, a face like thunder, and Rattletrap felt so scared he shrank into his seat.

"Just what in the fucking shell were you thinking?" Raphael roared furiously "Taking Pandora on one of your escapades?"

"I didn't know she was even on the Ninjet!" Rattletrap protested "Honest man! I didn't know! I was tinkering then decided to take the Ninjet for a ride and only just discovered her when we landed!"

"It's true daddy!" Pandora looked up from her father's chest.

Raphael and Tyroth looked at Pandora who was still sniffling.

"I was hiding from Sonia, and I fell asleep!" Pandora said "When I woke up, I realised Rattletrap had flown the Ninjet out into Chicago!"

"I see." Tyroth said, his glare softening slightly.

"Then when those bad men came," Pandora started to sob again "They tried to hurt us! They stamped on my hand."

So saying she showed her father and the Dragon her bruised hand which was starting to swell up.

Raphael gasped then growled angrily.

"Those bastards!" He snarled "I should have stabbed them to death with my sais! No-one hurts my little girl and gets away with it!"

"Damn." Tyroth said equally as furious then looked at Pandora "Don't worry sweetheart, Doctor James can make it all better!"

Pandora sniffled then Raphael gave her hand a gentle kiss and Tyroth did the same.

"Let's get back to Mutopia." Tyroth said "We'll get Pandora to James, and then you and I!" he looked across to Rattletrap who went pale "Are gonna have a long talk!"

Rattletrap gulped and sat rooted in his seat whilst Raphael sat down with Pandora on his lap.

"I was so scared daddy." Pandora wept "I though those men were going to hurt me! But Rattletrap looked after me, he said he wouldn't let them hurt me."

Raphael hugged Pandora close.

"It's okay baby." he soothed "I'm here now, we're gonna get you home and James will look at your hand, it's going to be okay."

He looked at Rattletrap who gulped again yet Raphael gave a slight nod as well mouthed 'Thank you' grateful that as reckless as the mutant rat was, he did his best to protect Pandora.

**So Raphael and Tyroth arrived on time to save Pandora and Rattletrap! Yet poor little Pandora got hurt by one of the evil men in the process! Poor little Geisha. :'(**

**Also Rattletrap's in trouble, but at least Raphael acknowledged that he did try to protect Pandora to his best ability.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

Before long, Tyroth, Raphael, Pandora and Rattletrap arrived back in Mutopia.

Raphael instantly took Pandora to James's medical room whilst Tyroth beckoned Rattletrap to follow him so they could talk.

The Chimpanzee was in his medical room analysing his tools when Raphael came in with Pandora.

"Ah, Hello Raph..." James started then he saw the weeping Pandora in the turtle's arms.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" he asked in concern and holding his hands out.

"Pandora had an accident." Raphael explained "Her hand..."

James guided the turtle over to a medical bed where which Raphael placed Pandora on it and he sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Oh Gosh." the Chimpanzee said "That looks nasty! What on earth happened?"

Pandora sniffled as she held out her swollen hand to James and through her tears explained what happened topside.

"Some man stamped on your hand eh?" James asked, his eyes narrowing, "What a cruel thing to do! Good thing Rattletrap was there to protect you, then Big T and your daddy showed up!"

Pandora nodded then winced slightly as James analysed her injured hand.

"Okay Pandora." James said "I'm going to ask you a few questions okay? As well as check your hand isn't broken."

Pandora looked scared but Raphael squeezed her other hand.

"It's okay sweetheart." he said "James is going to make you feel better, I promise."

Pandora nodded then watched as James gently probed her hand and felt in a few places.

"Does that hurt?" he asked as he prodded a few places to which Pandora gave a nod or a shake in reply.

After a few minutes, James then picked up an ice pack and wrapped it around Pandora's hand to bring down the swelling.

"Well the good news is there's no broken bones." the Chimpanzee said with a smile to which Raphael looked relieved.

"There's just a lot of bruising, just need this pack to help bring down the swelling." James continued "And she'll need to rest it as well as apply arnica cream, I'll also put a bandage on it."

Pandora then smiled through her tears.  
"There we are!" James chuckled "There's that pretty smile, you brave soldier!"

Pandora giggled then James stood up and picked out a lollipop for her from a jar he had on a nearby desk.

"Thank you James." Pandora smiled as she took the lolly.

"You're very welcome young lady." The Chimpanzee smiled then he turned to Raphael "She'll be okay Raph, just make sure you keep putting cream on her hand, and come back and see me if you have any concerns okay?"

"Thanks again Jimmy." Raphael said.

"She's very fortunate." James said, his tone turning serious, "It could have been a lot worse, but luckily, she'll be back to playing and using her hand like before."

* * *

Raphael was about to reply when Monalisa appeared and saw Pandora on the bed.

"Pandora!"

"Mummy!" Pandora got down from the bed and ran over to Mona who scooped her up and held her close.

"Oh my little girl!" Mona wept softly "My sweetheart! Are you okay? Tyroth told me you were here with daddy!"

"I'm okay mummy!" Pandora said "But a bad man stamped on my hand!"

Mona's blood boiled as she saw the bandage on Pandora's little hand.

"The son of a..." she started to say but Raphael stopped her.

"Babe." he said "It's okay, I gave him a good beating, and our Little Geisha's fine."

"Indeed Mona." James cut in "Pandora is lucky not to have any broken bones, but she'll need to rest her hand for a bit, and it will be rather sore for a few days, but she'll be back to doing what she loves again soon."

"Thank you James." Mona smiled at the Chimpanzee "We're so grateful."

James just winked then went back to his work whilst the couple walked outside.

As soon as they were outside the medical room, Mona's eyes blazed.

"Where is Rattletrap?" she snarled "I'd like to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Tyroth's having a word with him." Raphael informed "I'm just as angry, but we have to remember, it's not really his fault, he didn't know Pandora was in the Ninjet, and he did his best to protect Pandora when he realised she was there."

"I was a silly girl mummy!" Pandora said "I was looking for a good hiding place and found the Ninjet! I made a bet with Sonia that she wouldn't be able to find me."

"Oh really?" Mona asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean to be naughty." Pandora said, her face falling "I didn't meant to get lost, are you angry mummy?"

Mona looked at Pandora's sparkling eyes and a warm smile crossed her face.

"I'm not angry sweetie." she said "I'm slightly mad at Rattletrap, but I'm not angry at you, I'm just glad you're safe! But you must promise me darling, do not go into the Ninjet unless you have a grown-up with you? Same thing applies when we go into the Sewers back home, the Mutopian Tunnels or Topside, okay?"

"Yes Mummy." Pandora said, then hugged her mother tightly, to which Raphael also joined in the hug.

"Come on now, I bet you're hungry after your little adventure!" Raphael said.

As he said that, Pandora's stomach growled.

"I think your tummy confirmed that sweetie!" Mona laughed to which Pandora laughed too "Come on! I'm sure Louie has saved some food!"

* * *

When they arrived at the Mess Hall, Pandora saw Sonia, the Geckolings and Kemeko sitting together and having pudding.

Upon seeing Pandora, the Children jumped up and ran over.

"Pandora!" they cried.

"Pandora! You're safe!" Sonia cried in relief.

Mona placed Pandora on the ground so the children could reunite and they shared a group hug.

"I missed you big sister!" Kemeko cried "I thought you were gone forever and ever!"

"What happened to you?" Loki asked.

"Yeah! And what happened to your hand?" Freya asked.

At once Pandora went to join the children at the table whilst Mona went to get some food from Louie's kitchen and she told them what had happened.

"A nasty man stamped on your hand?" Loki asked "I would have burnt his backside!"

"Me too!" Freya agreed "But at least my daddy and your daddy saved you! And Rattletrap!"

"He might be an idiot." Sonia said "But he's not without heart! He did protect Pandora until help arrived!"

Kemeko took Pandora's bandaged hand and began to kiss it.

"I'll kiss it better!" she said.

"Thanks Kemeko!" Pandora said, then giggled as Freya and Loki joined in with helping kiss her injured hand better.

* * *

Some time later, Pandora was surrounded by her Uncles as well as some of the Chicago Knights as she told her tale of her adventure topside with Rattletrap.

Her uncles were furious at the fact that some human scum-bag had hurt her hand, but they were glad she was safe.

"I can't belive they would do that!" Donatello growled as he looked at Pandora's hand "And to a little girl!"

"My poor little Geisha!" Michelangelo said, equally upset as he kissed his niece's injured hand "How dare those humans hurt my little princess, my sweet little Geisha girl! Mikey's little Angel!"

Kate who was sitting with Michelangelo smiled and stroked his shell.

"Awww, you're cute when you care!" she gushed "Even more cute than usual!"

"Those humans had no honour!" Leonardo growled "If they'd hurt Kemeko in that way, I'd have their heads on a platter!"

"Whoa! That's intense Leo!" Jack said raising an eyebrow.

"If one were to hurt someone's child, oh boy, you better say ever prayer you got!" Sephie said "Yet still, young Pandora was indeed brave, and Rattletrap showed an honourable side to him, even if it is rare!"

"That's a first!" Kate said "Honour and Rattletrap don't really go together!"

"But he helped me!" Pandora said "he was brave! Standing up to those men and protecting me until Daddy and Uncle Tyroth came!"

"Too true!" Sephie smiled "Tyroth's had a firm word with Rattletrap, and he's been banned from tinkering with the Ninjet, but he has given him credit for looking after Pandora!"

"Seems a fitting punishment!" Jack said "I just hope he stays away from the Ninjet altogether."

"Wishful thinking." Donatello said "But I doubt anything will keep him away long enough."

Michelangelo looked down at Pandora.  
"So kiddo." he said "Hopefully your little experience hasn't put you off wanting to be a ninja?"

"Nope nope!" Pandora grinned "I'm gonna be a great ninja one day! And I'll protect others in trouble and fight evil! Just like mummy, daddy, and my uncles, and you Uncle Mikey!"

Michelangelo chuckled.

"That's what I like to hear!" he grinned.

"That's our little Geisha!" Donatello smiled ruffling Pandora's hair "Determined and Strong willed!"

"Just like her parents!" Leonardo added with a wink flicking Pandora's chin making her smile proudly.

**Awww! Pandora's feeling better, if not a little bruised and Rattletrap, even though he's in trouble, he's at least been praised for looking after Pandora.**

**Also, our favourite Hybrid Mutant Heroine is still willing as ever to be a Ninja! Just like her family! Nothing can stop her! lol!**

**And that's the end of the story! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm hoping to focus on some more chapters for '_United by Fate_' and I have no idea what to write next for '_Bad Habits_' got slight writer's block on that but I'm sure I'll think of something!**

**Anyway, stay safe all of you and see you next time! XXX**


End file.
